


honeydew and sunflowers

by hycnjoons



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flowers, How Do I Tag, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, intended lowercase, lapslock, makes no sense, no real plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hycnjoons/pseuds/hycnjoons
Summary: when hyunjin and seungmin are on a picnic





	honeydew and sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> this was just me projecting my soft emotions onto them sorry if this is bad

he looked absolutely ethereal in the delicate glow of evening sunlight. the way the beams washed over his face in a golden bloom caused hyunjin’s heart to flutter. seungmin and him had decided to go on a picnic around 2 and had been at the park for at least 3 hours. they were both curled up on a soft checkered blanket under a large weeping willow. the park had been slowly emptying out for a while but now it was completely deserted. The sound of children playing had disappeared and now the only sounds were birds and seungmin’s peaceful breaths. seungmin was cradled in hyunjin’s slightly larger frame and had a sunflower placed in his somewhat messy hair. seungmin had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping so hyunjin allowed himself to stare at the breathtaking male. after maybe 5 minutes it appeared that seungmin felt his stare and he slowly turned around. he had sleepy eyes and a teasing smile on. “It’s not polite to stare you know.” hyunjin felt a slight blush, he didn’t understand why he was still like this despite them being together for over a year now.  
“s-sorry but you just look so pretty right now.” now it was seungmin’s turn to have flushed cheeks and both boys looked at each other with a bashful sort of love in their eyes. seungmin slowly moved closer to hyunjin and looked him right in the eyes before lightly pecking his lips. hyunjin smiled and put his hand on seungmin’s cheek before initiating a real kiss. their lips tenderly molded together and they could both feel the euphoria and love the kiss conveyed. after a couple more tiny pecks giggles they both just looked in each other’s eyes and took the other in. after a few beats of silence hyunjin said, “that was possibly one of our best kisses yet.”  
“why is that?” seungmin questioned.  
“because you tasted just like honeydew looked more beautiful than the sunflower in your hair”  
“i love you.” they both whispered to each other before linking their hands and grinning at the sky as if they won the world.

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't mentioned but seungmin had a flower in his hair because a little girl gave it to him because she thought he was pretty and hyunjin's favorite fruit is honeydew


End file.
